A new beginning
by michilp
Summary: AU; marissa not dies in the accident in the end of season 3, but she was for 7 months in a coma. After se wakes up, the hard truth hit her. MALEX, of course
1. 7 Months

Ok, guys that's my first Malex and English fan fiction, so are nice to me, please *puppy god eyes*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all the things belong to FOX and Josh Schwartz. I don't make profit with the story

****

Summary: It's an AU Fiction, Marissa dies not in the end of the 3rd season, but was in coma for 7 months (here the story starts). After that she must change her Life very dramatically.

Yeah I don't know so far where it goes, so I don't can so much tell u.

****

Pairing: MALEX, of course

Summer and Seth are together, but I don't if there are meant to be ;-)

****

So anyway here it goes. R&R, please

**Chapter 1: 7 Months**

It is shortly after midnight. The rooms were dark. The lights on the hallway are the only source of illumination for those rooms. Only one room seems to have their light on. Inside the said room is a brunette sitting beside the hospital bed looking forlornly at the girl who has needles stuck on to her arms.

Marissa had lain on the same bed for the past seven months. If she wasn't in the hospital, you could say she was just sleeping. For damn too long though. 7 months is too long, especially for her best friend, Summer.

Summer never left Marissa's side. The only time she did was when the security literally dragged her out of the room. It only happened a couple of times though, because as the days and weeks passed, they gave up. Summer's persistent. And between the threat of going 'rage blackout on their ass' and the stubborn 'I'm not leaving 'til she wakes up', they let her be. She gave up her life for Marissa hoping that someday her best friend would wake up. She didn't even go to her dream school, Brown University. Instead, she decided that she'll study at Berkeley where she could be near Marissa.

The doctors said there's a 50% chance that her best friend would wake in the next few days because the tests they made are showing positive results. Hope is the only thing that keeps Summer from giving up that Marissa would ever make it, even after 7 months of being in coma.

Summer hadn't slept ever since she found out that Marissa could wake up in the next few days. She fears that when she does and Marissa suddenly wakes up and finds her sleeping that the taller girl would think she doesn't care about her. She fights off sleep even though she is so exhausted. Most of the times that she spends there beside her best friend is for crying and pleading for the other girl to wake up.

"Coop, please wake up. I can't live without you. I need you. Please wake up…" Summer pleaded each and every night, but she never gets any response from Marissa which causes her to cry more. Sometimes she wonders how she's still able to shed tears when she has been crying each and every night since the accident. _How many tears do I have left? _"Coop…"

She held Marissa's hand and gives it a squeeze. The fear that someday she'd just lose Marissa kills her. _Please, just hold on Coop. Don't give up. Don't you have any reasons to live? What about me?_

"Coop, why don't you just wake up? You're the reason why I'm here. Why I'm still hanging on. I need you. Think about your mom and dad. You know, you're mom has changed a lot. She's here everyday. She only comes home at night because of Caitlin. Yeah, she's also back because you. They love you so much." Summer said.

There was silence after Summer said that. The only noise you could hear was Summer's sobs.

The door opened and it revealed a very concerned and gloomy Julie.

"Summer, why aren't you at home?" Julie asked the sobbing girl.

"Julie, how can I go home when Marissa's in this hospital bed lying in coma? What if…" Summer said but was unable to finish as Julie immediately cut her and her thoughts off.

"Shhh Summer don't think like that. Marissa is strong, you know that. That's what you keep on telling us, remember? She'll come out soon enough. You heard the doctors. And when she does, we'll help her get through this. Summer, you promised me that you'd go home today. You need to sleep. When Marissa wakes up and finds you like this, she'll be really worried. And we don't want that. Plus, she might blame herself if she finds out you're not sleeping because of her. You're obviously exhausted. You should rest for a few hours." Julie said.

"I don't want to leave her alone." Summer pleaded hoping that her best friend's mother would understand her.

"Okay, you can stay here. BUT, you should sleep on the bed over there. I promise to wake you up as soon as she even moves a muscle. Deal?" Julie asked.

"Promise?" Summer asked like a broken little girl.

"I promise." Julie said.

With that, Summer went to the bed behind her and laid down.

"Shut your eyes. Think about the good time you two have shared. Hey, maybe when you wake up Marissa would be awake too." Julie said as she tried to make her daughter's best friend to relax.

After a few minutes she fell asleep. In the last five days since she found out the news about Marissa probably waking up, she only had a total of 3 hours of sleep. Julie caresses Summers back in an attempt to comfort and soothe Summer's worry. The last thing that Summer 'saw' before sleep overtook her was Marissa's eyes blinking which she thought was something she just imagined. She 'saw' a lot of those in the early months that Marissa was in coma. She blamed exhaustion for seeing that now.

***************

THANKS to kaila5707 for editing

So that's was the beginning. What do you think? Should I go on with?

I probably do it with or without your reviews.


	2. What happend?

Chapter 2: What happened?

Marissa blinked a couple of times more before she got accustomed to the light in her room. She looked around her surroundings trying to think of where she was and what had happened when her eyes landed to her mother and her best friend.

"Mom, what's wrong with Summer?" Marissa said worried as what might have happened to her fury little best friend to be lying there with her mom caressing her back.

"Marissa?" Julie said shell- shocked. _She's awake! Finally!_

"Yes mom. Now, what is going in with Summer? Why is she in a… hospital?" Marissa asked after she finally realized where she was.

"What do you remember? Summer's fine. I just asked her to sleep for a while. She's been so exhausted but was too stubborn to sleep. You're the one who is in the hospital, sweetie." Julie said as she came closer to Marissa's bed.

Marissa doesn't know what could have caused her to be in the hospital. The last thing she remembered was being with Summer, Seth and Ryan in the model house for a goodbye party they threw for her.

"I know that I said goodbye to Summer and Seth… Then, Ryan and I left to go to the airport to see dad. Oh my God! Did you tell dad I'm gonna be late because I'm here? He could be worried sick! What time is it anyway?" Marissa asked. She had no idea how long she had been in here, but she thinks it's at least a few hours. _Maybe I could still take the next plane to Hawaii to see dad._

"Sweetie, what day is it today?" Julie asked pretty scared as to what her daughter might say.

"May 18th 2006? Well, I think the 19th would be much correct since it seems like it's after midnight. Why?" Marissa answered while Julie looked like she'd been punched in the gut which scared Marissa._ How far off was my guess on the day was?_

"Mom, what's going on? What happened? Why am I here? Mom?!" Marissa asked worried and confused. She didn't even notice the tears falling down her cheeks. She can't remember what could have caused her to be lying in a hospital. _I don't feel any pain. That's a good sign, right?_

"Sweetie, you had an accident while you were on your way to the airport with Ryan. You've been here for the past 7 months…in coma. We didn't know when you were going to wake or if you'll ever wake up. Summer here hasn't slept since she found out that you may wake up one of these days. I'm so happy you're finally awake! You really scared us." Julie said with tears in her eyes as she hugged her daughter.

Marissa's tears were falling faster now as she heard what had happened._ Ryan…_

"Oh my God! What about Ryan? Is he alright? He's alright, right? Nothing happened to him, right? He's fine? How did this accident happen? Was anyone else hurt?" Marissa asked wanting to know everything she missed. She tried to sit up but Julie stopped her.

"Marissa you're too weak, just stay still. Ryan's okay. He only had a few scratches. The accident happened when you and Ryan were on your way to the airport. A car crashed in to Ryan's car. It was Volchok's. The car fell down towards the edge of the cliff. But before it did, Ryan was able to get you out. A minute or so later, the car exploded. You fainted before the ambulance was able to get to where the two of were. Somebody must have called the ambulance 'cos you and Ryan left both your phones in the car. The doctor said later that if you had arrived at the hospital a few minutes later that he would not have been able to save you. Oh Marissa, you have no idea how happy I am to see you awake!" Julie said as she hugged Marissa again, but was still careful not to hurt her daughter. Marissa was full on crying now in her mother's arms after hearing what had happened. She fell asleep in her mother's arms, a few minutes later.

When Marissa woke up the next morning, she hoped that everything that had happened was just a bad dream. A nightmare forever etched in her memory. But when she saw the needles stuck in her arm, the hospital gown she was wearing, she knew it was real. She was in the hospital because a guy couldn't understand what 'no' meant. She lost 7 months of her life because of Volchok.

She searched the room for her mother only to find Summer sitting on the chair looking at the pages of magazine disinterestedly. She was happy to find Summer there, near her. She felt better and safe. But then something had hit her, "Why aren't you at Brown?" Marissa asked confused and a bit shocked.

************

again, thanks to kaila


	3. What if

"Coop, oh my God!" Summer jumped on her chair as soon as she heard her best friend's voice. _It's been so long since I heard her voice. _She was so happy that her best friend was awake that she couldn't help but kiss her best friend's face. All over.

"Oh…my…God… I…am…so…happy" she said in between the pecks she gave her best friend.

"Sum… Stop… I can't breathe." Marissa said as her best friend's grip on her went a little tighter.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I wasn't thinking. I am so happy you're awake. I thought I would never speak to you again. I thought I'd never hear your voice again. The doctor…" Summer said rambled but Marissa immediately cut off her best friend's blabbering.

"Sum, Sum, Summer!" Marissa said her voice almost shouting leaving her throat a little sore.

"Huh? Oh yeah, stop talking. Sorry, I just missed you so much." Summer said almost starting to ramble again.

"It's okay. I'm glad I'm awake and I missed you too. Anyway, why aren't you at Brown? The semester ended early?" Marissa asked.

"Uhm.. I didn't go to Brown. In 4 months, the new semester starts and I plan to go to Berkeley. I had no idea when you would wake up, so I thought I'd just go to Berkeley that way I could still see and visit you here in Newport during the weekends. And well, I was hoping that when the new semester starts that maybe you'd be awake and we could go together to Berkeley since you got accepted there anyway." Summer answered honestly.

"Oh Summer. Come here." Marissa said opening her arms for Summer to hug her, "You didn't have to do that, you didn't have to give up your life and your dreams. Of course, I'll come to Berkeley. I'd love to go to college with you. I know we'd have a lot fun and everything. I love you so much, Sum!" Marissa said with tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I love you so much too Coop! And I didn't give up anything. You're my life. You're my best friend Coop. You always come first. Remember that!" Summer said as she snuggled in closer to her best friend.

The two girls were so happy that they didn't notice that they weren't the only ones in the room anymore.

"Ah, Summer Roberts… I didn't know you could smile again. I haven't seen that for 7 months. I'm so glad to see it again." Seth said breaking the other two from their embrace.

"Hey you two…" Ryan greeted glad to see that Marissa was now awake after 7 months of being in coma.

"Hey there Ryan… How are you?" Marissa asked giving him a smile.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Ryan asked concerned for his friend.

"I had better times." Marissa said laughing lightly. Although she felt something missing, she hoped that another person would come bursting through the doors also worried for her welfare. No one did though and it made her kinda sad. All her 3 friends noticed this, but chose not to say anything.

They talked and told Marissa what has happened in the last few months that she was sleeping. She enjoyed and missed talking to them. After a few hours, she told them that she was tired and that she wanted to rest. The boys and Summer didn't mind that they had to leave. They were just glad that their friend was finally okay now. Before Summer could leave with the boys, Marissa asked if she could stay with her to which Summer gladly said 'yes'. Marissa was glad that Summer agreed to stay and gave her hand a light squeeze before she closed her eyes to rest.

A half and hour later, a nurse entered the room to check Marissa's vitals.

"Ah, Ms. Roberts I see that you finally got to rest. The eye bags aren't as big as before." Nurse Brigit said.

"Yeah, Julie forced me too sleep…" Summer explained with a laugh.

"Hmm… At least someone can get you to rest. You never listen to me." Nurse Brigit says as she records the vitals of Marissa.

"Yeah, that's true. Anyway, I'm not the sick person here. It's Marissa." Summer said pointing at her best friend.

"Yes I know. I'm glad Ms. Cooper is finally awake. By the way, how are you feeling?" The nurse asked when she noticed that her patient has opened her eyes.

"I'm fine. I don't know why I feel exhausted though. I've been asleep for 7 months! You'd think I'd have enough energy to be awake for a year, but noooo..." Marissa said laughing and whining at the same time.

"I understand what you mean. But don't worry you'll be getting back your energy in no time. By the way, you look good." The nurse said in an attempt to make the girl feel better.

"Thanks" Marissa said blushing a little "If you don't mind, can you get my doctor? I want to speak with him...or her."

"Yeah I can do that, but first, I think you should probably talk to your mother before you talk to your doctor. She's been here every day talking and asking us about you." The nurse said before she left the room leaving a confused Marissa.

"What was that about? Why should I talk to mom before I talk to my doctor?" Marissa asked Summer who immediately paled upon hearing the question.

"I..uhh... I don't know. I will get us some. I'll be right back!" Summer said before running out of the room to find Julie Cooper.

"What was that all about?" Marissa asked herself out loud. _Why don't they want me to talk to my doctor? And why did Summer look like she's seen a ghost?_

**OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM:**

"Oh my God… Oh my God… This is going to be hard. Where the hell is Julie? She should be here by her daughter." Summer muttered while pacing back and forth in the hall outside Marissa's room.

"What is going to be hard Summer?" Julie asked a little perplexed at the sight of a very distressed Summer.

"How are we going to tell Marissa the truth? She wants to talk to her doctor and probably asked when she can leave this hospital. I can't really blame her. She's been here for 7 months!" Summer said exasperated at the situation they were in.

"Oh my God! I didn't think about that! Summer we can't tell her! What if she doesn't take it too well? What happened to her had changed everything. I don't think she can take another shocking news. She hasn't even absorbed what caused her accident and that she had lost 7 months of her life because of being in coma. We can tell her about that. Not now anyways." Julie said worried that her daughter might not be able to handle it when she finds out the truth.

"I know what you mean, but.... you and I both know that we should tell her. The longer we sit this out; the more upset she'll get."

Julie just sighed feeling stuck and helpless about the situation her daughter she was in.

"I don't like it either... but it's the truth... Marissa... Cooper... is... dead." Summer said in between her sobs.

"Shhh... Summer... You know she's not dead. Marissa's still alive and is in that room. Just because she can't use her name doesn't mean she's dead. Summer stop crying. I don't think Marissa would be happy when she finds out that you're crying because of her." Julie said trying to ease the pain of the younger girl.

"I know. I know. But...how... but how can we tell her that? I don't want her to think that she has no reason to live just because she's not Marissa Cooper anymore. What if she doesn't take it too well? What if..."Summer said still crying her 'what-ifs' were cut off though when Marissa's room suddenly opened revealing a very confused and upset Marissa.

****

again, thanks to kaila


	4. Change

"What's going on here?" Marissa asked her voice rising.

Julie and Summer just looked at each other unable to say anything which upset Marissa more.

"What is it that you can't tell me?" Marissa asked again.

"Marissa, honey, what are you doing out of bed? You must rest and for God's sake please calm down. It's not good for your condition. We'll tell you everything, but first please go back to bed." Julie said as she took Marissa's arm and guided her back to her bed when she noticed how shaky Marissa's legs had been. It's probably because of the fact that she had been laying for 7 months and her muscles hadn't been exercised for quite a while.

When Marissa finally reached her bed, she looked at her mom and her best friend a bit angry and betrayed.

"SO, what's going on here?" Marissa asked her voice showing how mad she was.

"Uhm okay... but you must promise us that you won't get angry. Marissa, it's important that you calm down." Julie pleaded to her daughter.

"Okay fine... I promise..." Marissa said to her mother although she's still sceptical.

"When you get out of here, you'll find out that Marissa Cooper is dead. I'm sorry honey, but it had to be done. After the accident, a guy came to the hospital looking for you and we were worried for your safety. So we decided that it's best if we changed everything: your name and your face. The only thing that we hadn't changed was your eyes. They are still the same. I'm so sorry sweetie. And that's not all. Your heart, lungs and liver were heavily damaged. You're not allowed to drink alcohol, smoke or take any drugs. Also, it's best if you don't get upset. I know this is hard to hear that's why we didn't want to tell you. When you leave this hospital, you're going to live your life taking pills because of your heart. It's too weak. If you have anymore questions, you can ask the doctor later when he comes in to check on you." Julie said while wiping away her tears. Summer was just silent and observing her best friend's reaction. Marissa upon hearing everything turned her head to face the ceiling and process everything her mother just said.

Silence enveloped the room. Both Julie and Summer were waiting for Marissa's reaction and outburst.

"Honey, I know it'll be hard but you'll get through this. We'll help you. We're all here for you." Julie said to her daughter after a few minutes of silence.

"Marissa, please say something..." Julie begged when Marissa was still silent.

"Coop..." Summer said talking for the first time since she came into the room.

"Don't call me THAT! It's not MY NAME anymore..." Marissa said yelling at Summer. A few seconds later, she realized that she had hurt her best friend's feelings so she looked away ashamed.

"Sweetie, please we know it's hard to grasp and accept but we are here for you. IT would be better soon, I promise!" Summer said as she tried to make her best friend look in her direction.

"How can you say that? My life is shit! It has gone down the drain. Even my own name's taken away from me..." Marissa said with tears falling down her cheeks. "Wh...What's my name now?" Marissa asked defeated.

"Marissa..." Julie said feeling really bad for her daughter.

"Don't call me that... please leave me alone..." Marissa said with a broken voice. Julie and Summer both stood up from where they were sitting and started to walk out of her room.

"No Sum, not you, please stay..." Marissa said with tears still falling from her eyes.

"Of course I'll stay... All you had to do was ask. I'll always be on your side Marissa." Summer said as she went back to where she was sitting while Julie left the room.

"Oh Sum...Come here..." Marissa said moving a little bit to give space for Summer to sit on her bed.

"What would I do without you?" Marissa said as she gave Summer a hug.

"I have no idea... but I know that I would have died if you never woke up..." Summer said as she rubbed Marissa's forearm. "By the way, I hope you don't mind that I chose your surname..."

"Oh and what did you pick for me?" Marissa asked a little excitedly. She was really curious as to what Summer must have given her as a surname.

"You're not angry that I picked a name for you?" Summer asked surprised. She was expecting her best friend to be mad or upset.

"No... I'm alright with it. I think its better that you picked it instead of my mom. So what is my new surname?" Marissa asked smiling like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Kelly" Summer said quietly wincing a little bit at how Marissa might react.

"What? Kelly? Are you serious?!"

"I'm sorry. I can change..."

"Hey its okay, I love it. I just hoped that, that would also mean I'm Alex's wife. Thanks Sum, I love you." Marissa said when she cut Summer off.

"I love you too. I know that you would love it, well okay I hoped that you would, since I knew how much she meant to you. Oh and your first name, you have to choose it yourself." Summer said with a wide smile on her face.

"Hmm okay... I'll think about it." Marissa said and smiled back at Summer.

They were staring into each other's eyes for a while both thinking the same thing: _I can't live without you. _

The staring contest was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Ahhh, Ms. Cooper is awake and I can now see what Ms. Roberts looks like when she's smiling." Doctor Matthew said.

"When can I get out of here?" was the first question Marissa asked.

"Slow down sleeping beauty, first we must check the results of the tests we'll have for your heart, lungs and liver. After that, then we can talk about it, okay?" Doctor Matthew said giving Marissa a soft smile.

"Okay, so when are we going to have those tests and how long 'til we have the results?" Marissa asked really anxious to get out of the hospital.

"I think a few days and the tests we can do today, if you want."

"Yeah okay, let's do it." Marissa said wanting to leave the hospital as soon as possible.

"Okay, I'll be back in 30 minutes and then we'll do the tests."

"Great! Thanks!" Marissa said excitedly.

After the doctor had left Marissa turned to face Summer who looked on sceptically at her.

"What?" Marissa asked confused.

"I really don't think it's a good idea for you to leave the hospital so early, maybe when you're health is a hundred percent better." Summer suggested.

"Then I'd end up staying here forever. Sum, I think 7 months is more than enough. So what is the real reason?" Marissa asked.

"Nothing." Summer quickly said.

"Sum..."

"Volchok is free. The police have not found him yet."

"But don't the people believe I'm dead?"

"Yeah they do. But what if, somebody sees you and thinks 'Hey, that's Marissa Cooper' and Volchok finds out? He will come after you and hurt you again. I don't know what I'd do if this happens again." Summer said really worried and on the verge on panicking.

"But Summer, I don't wanna spend the rest of my life here. Remember you want to go to Berkeley with me? Even if my life is all crappy, I wanna live it. Please understand me Sum..."

"Yeah I understand Sorry Coop, I'm just scared as hell. I don't wanna lose you." Summer said.

"It's okay. I think you can still call me Coop BUT only when we're alone. And out there I could just wear sunglasses and dye my hair. My face is not my face anymore which I really hate, so I don't think we'll have any problems. The only thing that has not changed is my eyes. So, what do you think? Still worried?" Marissa wanted to let Summer know that she'll be safe when she leaves the hospital and that no one would find out about her true identity. She doesn't want her best friend all worried about her.

"Hmm...I guess that's okay. You know your face is still beautiful as ever. You understand that they had to change it right?" Summer said disagreeing a little with Marissa about her face.

"Yeah I know that and I understand. Accepting that is another matter. I've had that face since I was born and it was changed because of some guy. But yeah okay, I'm glad that I'm alive." Marissa said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Coop, I'm so glad that you're alive too!" Summer said as she hugged her best friend.

"Do you think you could ever stop calling me Coop even when we're alone? I'm not Coop anymore, remember."

"I know and I'll try. It's just that... My whole life you've been Coop and... Ahhh fine okay, I understand what you mean. Urggggh this sucks!!!" Summer said sighing deeply.

----

again thx to kaila for editing. love what you do with my story


	5. My Name is

Chapter 5: My Name is...

Its a few days after the tests and Marissa, Summer and Marissa's family wait for the results. Dc. Matthew said that he would come after his round; to check on other patients and its end in 5 minutes.

„So, honey so u choose already a name? I mean when the results are good u can leave the hospital but not as Marissa Cooper. ", says Julie.

„I think about it a while now, but no one is good for me. I mean when I think about it doesn't make 'click'. When I think about Marissa it make 'click'"explain Marissa, why she had not choose yet about a name.

„Oh, I know what u mean, Marissa was perfect. "says Summer.

„yeah, that help's" says Marissa, with a smirk on her face so that Summer no she was not serious.

„Got it" says Summer.

„Anyway, when I leave I have a name, I promise. "

„Ok, great honey. Now I hope Sc. Matthew come as soon as possible, so that you can get out off here." says Jimmy.

„I hope so, too" agree Marissa with her dad.

A week later Marissa was able to leave the 'prison' how she put it and no one can blame her for it, she was almost 8 months in the hospital. But because of it her legs are to weak yet to hold her weight, even she is thinner then before the accident, so she leaves the hospital in a wheel chair. But because no one knows that she can leave today, their are home, only Summer knows and leaves together. On their way to the Cohen's, where everybody was after Summer said that Julie and Jimmy ware always their, Summer says.

„So Sweety (Because she's not allowed to use Marissa's name and not knowing her new choosing name she calls her Sweety every time.) you yet told me not your new name. So spill.", she pushes the wheel chair in the front of her, They decided that they will walk, 'cause Marissa was more then 7 months only in a room and see the sun through the window.

„Yeah, 'cause you must wait until we're at the Cohen's, so hurry up. " says Marissa and laughed.

„Ok, Co...", Summer was cut off by Marissa.

„No, don't call me like that."

„Sorry, Sweety. But how should I call instead before we to the Cohen's?" questioned Summer.

„Kelly or ah I don't know. But Marissa Cooper is 'dead' I must live with that and you make it much harder for me to forgot that I can't live my life so before the accident was."

„I know and I'm Sorry. But I don't wanna forget the old one. 'cause every time I accept that Marissa Cooper is 'dead' I begin to cry." says Summer, tears began to fall down on her cheek. Marissa turns around and felt bad for what she had said just seconds ago.

„I'm sorry Sum, come here." says Marissa and open her arms for Summer. They hug for what it seems like eternity. When they finally apart they smile.

„I love you Kelly"

„I love you too Roberts"laughed Marissa.

When they finally arrived at the Cohen's, they found all behind the house in the garden.

„Hey all." says Marissa loud.

„Honey" responds Julie and run towards Marissa and hugged her. After they all hugged Marissa, Summer was nervous, the question that was in her mind since Marissa and her left the hospital was not answered yet.

„Oh g-d. Come on tell us your name now." Summer had finally managed to say something.

„Ok, ok." says Marissa, „My name is......"

„Oh g-d, please."

„Alexis ... Jane...Kelly." says Marissa/Alexis smiling.

„So... Alexis like Alex and Jane is/was your middle name. Great Lex." says Summer smiling too.

„Yeah, I'll call you Jex." says Seth, joking but frowns when he saw Marissa/Alexis face.

„If you wanna die" says Marissa/Alexis serious, before she can't held her smile, now all of them started to laugh out loud after they saw Seth's face.

„ha-ha, very funny" says Seth angry.

„It was funny" says Ryan. He is ok with that, that Marissa/Alexis doesn't love him anymore, 'cause he know that she was happier with Alex. Besides he have a girlfriend, she was there for him after the accident when all believed that Marissa/Alexis was dead, Taylor Townsend.

„So Lexus, is that better?" ask Seth

„Whatever," says Marissa/Alexis, „call me what you want."

„Yeah, REALLY?" ask Seth happy, but when he sees Marissa/Alexis he stopped smiling.

„No, it must include Alexis or Jane. I talked to Sum about it already."

„Ok, Ok, that Lexus is it." says Seth serious, he tried but failed.

„Yeah, Yeah ok. First of all, I need a physical therapist. I wanna go to Berkeley not drive in this." says Marissa/Alexis and points at the wheel chair she sits in.

After sinner they went all home, that means the Cooper to the Roberts Mansion. They all live there since the accident. They all said Marissa/Alexis that she sleep with Summer in her room, there is a second bed and she should not sleep alone. Also when their home Marissa/Alexis decided that she needs some rest and tired was she too. So she decided to go upstairs.

„Hey, where are my crutches? I wanna go to bed." says Marissa/Alexis. Julie take them home a few days ago, when they knew Marissa/Alexis can go home.

„Here, hun." says Jimmy, after he got the crutches from the living room.

„Thanks, dad. So goodnight." says Marissa/Alexis to all.

„Goodnight" says all of them, Summer added „I'll be right there, ok?"

„Yeah, good." respond Marissa/Alexis and made her way upstairs to Summers room.


	6. Time for Berkeley

Chapter 6: Time for Berkeley

ok after I think thousands time rewriting it's finally up. I'm sure it's suck, but I don't have any idea how to write it better, so hope u can enjoy reading.

"I hope we don't get any bitches as roommates." says Summer on their way to the room where their live in for the next year. Marissa/Alexis and Summer share the room with 2 other girls. "Ok come on Sum, we have us. That only matters and if they are bitches we don't have to in the room over the day." say Marissa/Alexis. "Yeah, you're right. So our room is…..here.214" says Summer, when she saw a room with number 214 and added, "Guys, we found it, hurry up."

Ryan and Seth took the bags from both of the girls, 1. Marissa can't 'cause of her crutches and 2. Summer doesn't want to.

"Yeah, we're coming." screamed Seth from nowhere.

Inside the room the other 2 girls are confused about the noise outside the door. "Maybe the other 2 chicks, what do you mean?" ask the 'new' brunette. "Hmmm, yeah it's possible." answered the dark haired girl.

"Summer, Al where are you?" ask Seth, he found Al could go. "Which room is it?"

"214. Now hurry up guys, Seth u have our Keys." screamed Marissa/Alexis.

"Why do we have them?", ask Ryan.

"Because, u have my bag." answered Marissa/Alexis.

In this moment the door opened. "Summer, Mar…" says Alex, but cut herself of when she recognized that that isn't Marissa. *but her voice?! This is Rissa's voice, I can't forget her beautiful voice.*, "shut up." she added quickly. Marissa turn around by her voice and saw Alex stand in the front of her. "Oh Sorry, but the guys have our keys and we don't that anybody is inside. Sorry." Marissa/Alexis pointed inside the room *she's still beautiful, her hair she look so hot as a brunette* Marissa/Alexis thought. *That's Marissa's voice…and eyes. But it can't be Marissa, it's not her face* Alex thought. Marissa/Alexis recognized that Alex starred in her eyes and turned around to see if Seth and Ryan are finally here, before Alex can see who she is.

"Finally" says Summer as she see the guys, "I'm sorry too, Alex. By the way, are you our roommate? I told you Lex, no bitches."

"I told that we don't get any bitches, 'cause you are afraid that we get them." figured Marissa/Alexis out.

"Yeah, I'm your roommate, with my best friend Jodie. So who are you?" Alex says and looked at Marissa/Alexis, "I'm Alex Kelly."

*I know* "Alexis Jane Kelly, nice to meet you. Nice name btw", says Marissa/Alexis.

"Nice to meet you too and the same goes for your name." respond Alex and Marissa/Alexis blushed a little by the comment.

"ALEX, what are u doing here?" beamed Seth and took the bag on floor so he can hug Alex.

"Going to college. But why are you here, didn't you say u wanna go to Brown? And why you guys start this year, I think you graduate last year." ask Alex.

"Yeah, but a lot happened last year and after the accident no one goes to college and I don't get an accept from the Brown, but I go to RISD without Summer in the near." says Seth a little disappointed.

"Hey, I told u I wanna be in the near of Coop, even …" Sumer can't say the sentence, just as she trough about her she began to shake. "Oh I'm sorry; I know you can't forget her." Seth hugged Summer. Alex know very confused ask "What's going on, btw where is your better site?"

"She…dies…in the accident last year." says Summer with tears in her eyes, Marissa/Alexis felt bad for Summer that she must say that. Alex hocked by the sentence, felt tears falling down her cheks, "No, it can't be. NO NO." Alex screamed, now Jodie coming outside wonder why Alex screamed. "Hey Al, what's wrong?"

"Summer, says u lie, please. She can't be dead." says Alex now sobbing and falls almost on the floor, but Jodie reacts and holds her. "Shhh, don't cry."

"I'm sorry Alex, I wish I would lie. She dies right after the accident."

"Wh…What happened?" Alex asks and turned to Ryan who begin to speak.

"Marissa and I was on the way to the airport, she wanna took one year off and work with her dad. But then out of nowhere came this guy, he hit our car several times and then … then we fall down on the hillside and the cars went head over heels several times……Before the car explode I had her out of the car…. she don't want to be alone…. I stayed and wachted her die in my arms……I'm sorry to say it now but her last word was Alex. She really loved you." explained Ryan. Now Alex cry even more, the tough that Marissa doesn't love her, ok she can live with that, but now she know that she loved her and is dead, no she can't live with that. Marissa/Alexis saw the expression on Alex face and wanna well her that she is alive. "A…" Summer cut her off

"NO," she said loud and added quietly "you can't tell her."

"Why?" whispers Marissa/Alexis back.

"Because everybody must think you're dead. Do u even know how hard it is for me to tell them my best friend is dead?" ask Summer, but she know that Marissa knows it.

"I know and you know how hard it is for me too. SO pleeaasseee let me tell her."

"Coop, you can't." says Summer, but mention Alexis as Coop was not good, because Jodie can lip-reading.

"Oh my g-d. You 2 are terrible persons." says Jodie and both girls turned quickly to Jodie and were shocked. "Alex, calm down. Summer lied!!!!" she screamed.

"No I don't. How can u say this..." Summer tries to sound trustworthy, but failed because Marissa cut her off. "I can't stand it anymore."

Alex was now again confused about what was going on, "What the hell does it mean?"

But Marissa/Alexis don't get a chance to respond because a guy came to Alex

"Hey Al, how… why are you crying?" he ask. But before he get a answer a hand slapped him.

"Ryan, why do you do it. He's my friend Kevin Volchok." says Alex angry. By the mention of Ryan's name Volchok turn around.

"YOU, I know I should have killed you. What are you doing here?" says Ryan angry, he wanna hit him again, but Marissa/Alexis stopped him. "No Ryan it's not wroth."

"Marissa?" ask Volchok confused, "I thought you were dead."

"I'm not Marissa if you can't see it." says Marissa and hit him very hard in his face. "Sorry, but I had t do it."

"The police is on the way." says Summer. When Volchok had heard it he runs.

"Ryan?"

"Hu Summer, oh yeah", he says and ran after Volchok.

"What was that?" Alex asks still angry.

"He is the reason why Marissa…" says Summer, but was cut off Marissa/Alexis

"Why people must think I'm dead!" says Marissa/Alexis

"Are u dumb, what if somebody heard you?

"Sum, we are alone here. Do you see somebody here?" ask Marissa/Alexis.

"WHAT?" ask Alex loud.

"Can we go inside, please?" asks Marissa/Alexis, "I'll explain all this."

After the girls and Seth go inside in the room; Alex ask again. "WHAT?"

"First: I'm sorry, Jodie was right Summer lied, but everybody must think I'm dead. Second: When we're outside I'm Alexis Jane Kelly, can you 2 do it for me, please?." says Marissa/Alexis. But before they can answer Marissa/Alexis phone rings.

"Hey Mom", says Marissa/Alexis

"**Hey honey, how is your room and ****how are your roommates?"**

"So far the room is very nice and our roommates are incredible, ok one of them."

"**Why do you know them?"**

"Yeah, it's Alex and her ex now best friend Jodie"

"**Wow, oh g-d, you don't tell them right?"**

**After she get no respond from her daughter she asks again**

"**Right? Marissa Jane Cooper answer me"**

"Don't call me that. How often must I say this? And I told them. Mom it's Alex."

"**Don't speak to me like that, I thought we're over it. I understand you, but you must understand me. I'm afraid."**

"About what Mom? You're not losing me again. Can't we talk later, please?"

"**Call me back."**

"Thanks Mom, I call back. Bye"

"**Bye"**

"Sorry about that. So please can you 2 call my Alexis or Jane?" she ask again.

"But why?" ask Alex, her anger is completely gone.

"Because if people found out that Marissa Cooper is alive, Volchok will know it asap and I don't want that." says Marissa/Alexis quietly.

"I can protect you" says Alex. The other 3 decided that they don't be needed here so they decided to go out. Alex and Marissa/Alexis don't witness that they're alone.

"Alex, please do this one thing for me?" Marissa/Alexis pleaded.

*How can I say no to this eyes*

"Ok, but only when we're in public. I still wanna call you Rissa." says Alex.

"Ok," Marissa/Alexis smiles, "but only you. Ok not, because Summer can still call my Coop when we're alone."

"Good, because I like your name."

"What you don't like my name now?" Marissa/Alexis smirks and go to Alex. When she stands right in the front of her Alex answers,

"I like you're name, especially you're surname, Ms. Kelly." Alex smirks back and put her hand on Marissa/Alexis waist.

"Hmmm, I like it too. But I'm not the one who chooses my surname."

"Who was it?"

"Summer, because she thought I would love my surname, but I must say I only like it." says Marissa/Alexis and smirks.

"Oh and why you don't love him?" ask Alex, but she thought that she already know the answer.

"Because it not means I'm your wife." Marissa/Alexis answers and kissed Alex. The Kiss was full of love and passion, both of the girls missed the others lips so much they don't wanna let go. But when air was needed they broke apart with 'giant' smiles.

"Alex?"

"Hhmmm..." answers Alex, still in heaven.

"I love you" smiles Marissa/Alexis

"I love you, too Rissa." replies with the same smile she get from Marissa/Alexis.

Ok, I hope u like it. First I don't want that Alex find so soon out that Marissa is still alive, but my fingers wrote this one.

But that means I must rewrite my chap. 7


	7. something new, something old

Chapter 7: Something new and something old

"_I love you" smiles Marissa/Alexis_

"_I love you, too Rissa." replies with the same smile she get from Marissa/Alexis._

Both girls go towards each other; the way was like an eternity. When they finally reach each other their eyes looked in each others ocean deep eyes. Alex put her hands on Marissa/Alexis's waist; Marissa/Alexis's hands were still on her crutches to support her. Marissa/Alexis lean forward to Alex and as their lips met it was like they get an electric shock wave trough their bodies. The kiss shows how much they missed each other and how strong their Love was after so many years. Marissa/Alexis slowly lost the contact of her crutches and put her hands around Alex's neck to pull her closer. The kiss felt like eternity, they were forced to pull away from each other because air was necessary. When Marissa/Alexis had control over breath again she feels that her legs began to shake from the weight of her. Alex feels this to and when she looked in Marissa/Alexis eyes, they see love and in Alex eyes worry too.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"My legs are still not strong enough to hold my w/o the crutches." explain Marissa/Alexis and hold close to Alex so she wouldn't fall down. Alex realize that Marissa/Alexis needs help and put her hands on Marissa/Alexis's butt and push her from the ground, so that Marissa/Alexis can put her legs around Alex's waist.

"I love you, honey." says Marissa/Alexis, smiles sweetly and lean her head of Alex's shoulder.

"hmm. I Love you, too baby." Alex whispers in Marissa/Alexis ear and smiles as she felt that Marissa/Alexis kisses her neck, "So what do you wanna do?"

"What I want is not what I must do. I must unpack and then make ready for Seth `Goodbye´ Party, btw you too." says Marissa/Alexis mischievous.

"Since when I'm invited to the party?" Alex asks laughing.

"Since now, Jodie can come with us."

"Who's there?"

"Summer, Ryan, Taylor, you, Jodie and your biggest reason to come I'm there." says Marissa/Alexis smiling.

"Ok, if it means so much to you. But who's Taylor?" Alex mumbled as Marissa/Alexis places a kiss on her lips.

"Great. Taylor is Ryan's girlfriend and she was Marissa Cooper's biggest enemy in Harbor. So she don't now that I'm still alive, so pls. call me only Rissa when we're alone."

"Biggest enemy?!" Alex laughed

"Don't laugh, yeah she always wanna be in my position of the president and social chair. But that's not the point."

"I know, but I found that funny. Anyway I would call you Jane, 'cause it would be weird when I call you Lex or something like this, ok?"

"Ok, great. Now I must go unpack my bags. Ähm, can you please get me my bags in my room? Please, Please, Please????" ask Marissa/Alexis and make her puppy dog face.

"How can I say no to you when you look at my like that? Of course I bring your bags to your room, go ahead." says Alex laughing.

After Alex entered Marissa/Alexis's room she put the bags on her bed and sitting down on Marissa/Alexis's lap, "Hey, babe." says Alex smiling.

"Hey, hun." says Marissa/Alexis and kisses Alex. After a long make out Marissa/Alexis pull away and says, "I must really unpack. It's Seth last night here, tomorrow morning he fly to RISD and in the last months he was so careful with me, he goes with me to the physiotherapist when Summer was busy."

"Ok, baby. I'll help you, so it doesn't take to long. You give me your clothes and I put they in the closet, 'kay?" says Alex and stands up.

"That would be great honey. You're so sweet." says Marissa/Alexis and smiled wide.

"Only for you, baby. It would be great when you don't tell that the others. I have a reputation to hold on." Alex says to her and kisses her cheek.

"Your secret is safe with me, hun." laughed Marissa/Alexis.

"Good, now let's start before I change my mind." says Alex and Marissa/Alexis began to unpack. Half an hour later they finished with unpacking and the room looked now more like a room to live; the closets was packed to the roof and was hard to close.

"How many clothes does u have? I think that's even more when u moved in with me years ago."

"Hey, when I moved in with u I left half of my clothes at my 'home of hell'" replied Marissa/Alexis.

"Oh Yeah, I remember, 'There's no more closet space…I can learn to live with less shoes'" Alex laughs, but stopped after she was hit from Marissa/Alexis in her stomach.

"That's not funny. But I remember that you loved it when I was fully dressed in my best clothes." pouted Marissa/Alexis.

"I loved it more when you're not dressed and I'd love to see that again, maybe now?" Alex smiles and moved towards Marissa/Alexis. She was abut to push Marissa/Alexis on her bed, when Marissa/Alexis moved away,

"No time, honey." says Marissa/Alexis and added teasingly "You're not so quick."

"With you, never. Making love with you is the best thing in the world, I would do 24/7." says Alex honestly and pull Marissa/Alexis on her lap. Marissa/Alexis blushed and looked down, "Baby, look at me. You look so sweet when you're blushing." says Alex and lifted Marissa/Alexis chin with one of her hands, the other hand was on Marissa/Alexis waist.

"Honey, you're way too sweet. I love you so much, always have and always will." says Marissa/Alexis and kisses her.

"hmmm… I love you so much too …." says Alex between kisses.

After a few minutes later they broke apart to breath and leaned their foreheads against each others and smiled.

*****

Meanwhile Summer & Jodie on the Campus

"So, what do you think what they're doing right now?" asks Summer and earned a funny look from Jodie.

"What do you think?!" says Jodie grinning.

"Ewww, that's something I don't wanna know." says Summer disgust on her face.

"You ask."

"Yeah, 'kay. So do you wanna a drink?" says Summer and added quickly, "I mean so we can know each other better, we share a dormitory and our best friend are dating, so you wanna get a drink." Summer rambled.

"Sure, Coffee?" ask Jodie, a little to excited for Summer.

"Ähm… Yeah." says Summer, Jodie realized that she'd answered to excited and looked away from Summer.

"Ok, I know a great little café here on the campus. It's my favorite place here."

"Great, let's go." says Summer and was grabbed by her hand from Jodie. Summer tries to ignore the feeling she just have as Jodie dragged her to the café. It felt like she have thousands of butterflies in her stomach *WTH, that feeling is something I didn't had a long time*thinks Summer confused. The same confusion hit Jodie, 'cause she had the same feeling that Summer have, but doesn't know that. A few minutes later they reached a little café

"It's my favorite place here. When you wanna think about some things or do homework it's great." says Jodie to Summer, still holding hands, they don't recognize that on their way they had interlaced her fingers.

"Hey Jo" says one of the waitresses as they entered the café and raised an brow as she see their hands.

"Hey Bry, this is Summer my new roommate and the bf from Alex's girlfriend." says Jodie, confused about the look Bry gives her.

"Alex has a girlfriend? Since when?" ask Bry surprised

"I think since 1 hour, or what do you think Summer?" ask Jodie.

"Hmm probably. Hey" says Summer to Bry.

"Hey, I'm Bryanna, but Jo call me Bry." as she says this she looked at Jodie and see her confused look and nodded to her hand. Now Jodie realizes that she still holds Summer's hand and that their fingers are interlaced. As she tried slowly to take her hand away from Summer's she felt that Summer instead hold her hand tighter.

"So, what do you wanna drink?" ask Jodie confused as Sumer don't wanna let go.

"Only a coffee"

"Ok, Bry you heard her and for me a Cappuccino." says Jodie and added as she saw Summer face, "Please?"

"Ok, one minute." respond Bry as she began to make the coffee, "where do you sit, as usual?"

"Yeah." says Jodie as she dragged Summer to her usual place.

"Do you always drink here?" ask Summer as they sit down, already lost the warm contact of Jodie's hand, same as Jodie.

"Yeah, it's almost empty, i.e. it's quite and I love the silence. And it's beautiful." says Jodie as she looked around at her last comment she looked at Summer, but looked quickly away as Summer turned.

"Yeah, beautiful" says Summer softly as she looked at Jodie, *WTF, was that?! I'm straight, think of Seth, Seth, Jod, äh Seth, Jodie's eyes, lips, hand, voice, Urghhh stop that you stupid mind* Summer shock her head to clear her mind.

"You, ok?" ask Jodie wondered were Summer was in her mind.

"um, ok… yeah… fine." stuttered Summer fast, blushed and looked away. Summer was lucky Jodie couldn't ask her right away 'cause Bryanna came with their drinks.

"Here you're drinks, please." says Bry "Thanks, Bry." "Yeah, thanks"

After Bry left there was an awkward silence, Summer has a fight inside her head what to do w Jodie. Jodie on the other hand was confused about Summer's action *What w her? I think she's straight, but her actions are louder than words. hmmm…?!*. They stole quick glances from each other; when they think the other don't see it. *I'm straight, straight, straight, very interested in Jodie, ah Seth, Seth, J…*

buzz buzz

Summer phone cut her out off her troughs and answered w/o looking at the caller ID very annoyed.

"Yeah?" she asks.

"**Hey Summer. Where're u?" ask Seth, he didn't recognize the annoyed tone in Summer voice.**

"Seth, I'm with Jodie in a café" says Summer, a little shock 'cause of her actions toward Jodie when she have a boyfriend.

"**Okay, when do you come over to Ryan?"**

"I dunno, Jane and Alex are busy right now. Because of this were in a café, hey is there a problem when I bring Jodie over?" ask Summer, she don't see Jodie's face which have expressions of shocked and horror on. *No, No, G-d, please say Yes* Jodie thought and hoped, but that don't lasted long.

"**No, 'course not." Seth replied.**

"Great, ok Jodie and I finish our drinks and then we go and get Jane and Alex. After this we're coming, okay?" Summer was excited that Jodie could come with her, but confused at the same time.

"**Yeah, great. Love u." says Seth**

"Cool, bye." says Summer and hung up w/o to reply to Seth.

"So what do you say? Wanna come w me?" ask Summer, she hoped Jodie would say yes.

"Sure, why not?!" ask Jodie sarcastic *'cause she have a boyfriend and you wanna kiss her, maybe? Shut up you stupid mind"

"Great" says Summer, wondered why Jodie was so sarcastic but didn't say a word.

After a while they were finished and went back to the dormitory.

"Where are they?" ask Jodie right after she and Summer entered the room.

"Ssch, listen!" whispered Summer, as she stand right behind Jodie. As Summer speak Jodie get Goosebumps, Summer voice so near her make her hot. It was too hard to concentrate when Summer stand behind her, so she don't near the noises. After Summer getting no response from Jodie she stepped a little forward and pressed her breasts in Jodie's back, Jodie lost her breath.

"Do you hear the noises coming from Coop's room?" ask Summer, totally forgotten that she is not allowed to name her like this anymore; only when they are alone.

"W...What?" was the only thing Jodie could manage to say.

"I said listen there are moans." says Summer annoyed, this happens often when nobody listen to her. Jodie on the other hand has a hard time to hold her own moan back as Summer pressed her breasts against Jodie's back.

"Yeah, now." she says, so Summer won't notice that she was nervous, she hoped. But Summer recognize *something must be wrong, oh ha I make her nervous only w my body against her back. hmmm… great idea.* Summer moved closer so her whole body was pressed against Jodie. The contact send shivers through both bodies, Summer tried to ignore this. As Jodie recognize that Summer's breast pressed even more against her, she couldn't breath anymore. "Do you really hear this?" ask Summer against her neck. The breath from summer sent even more shivers through her body. Summer tries to ignore the feeling which she have in her stomach, she didn't realize that she put her handy on Jodie's waist and pull her closer. Jodie lost all her control that she have and turned her face to Summer. Both looked in each others eyes, they were full of want. They were inches away; they leaned closer; right in this moment were they wanted to kiss each other the door of Marissa/Alexis room opens and they jumped apart faster as you can say `busted`.

"Lex, finally. We're waiting for hours." says Summer dramatically and laughed. She hoped Marissa/Alexis and Alex don't recognize what almost happened with Jodie.

"Calm down Sum. You're ready to say goodbye to your boyfriend?" ask Marissa/Alexis, she saw what almost happened.

"Of course, I'll be waiting only for you. Can we go? Seth called already and ask where we are." answered Summer to excited for Marissa/Alexis.

"Sure, Alex you're ready?" ask Marissa/Alexis.

"Yeah, Jo what's w you. Do you come with us?" ask Alex, she was sure something happened between Summer and Jodie. But only Marissa/Alexis saw what happened or almost happened.

"Yeah, whatever." says Jodie and if looks could kill, Alex were dead.

"Great, so let's go. Jane grab her crutches." says Summer

"No need. I think I an walk a little." respond Marissa/Alexis and grabbed Summer's hand.

Ok I think I'm gonna end it here it's my longest chapter I think.

So Yeah enjoy R&R, please


	8. Sorry Guys

Hey sry guys, i totally forgot this story i'll continue this story as fast as i can between work and school and my girlfriend.

Maybe someone is still interested


	9. What Should I Do?

Chapter 8: What should I do?

Few hours later the 4 girls said their goodbyes to Seth, Ryan and Taylor. On their way to the campus Marissa/Alexis and Summer walked together a few meters behind Alex and Jodie.

"So, Sum. what's up? You're so quiet."

"Ah nothing u know Seth is gone and next time I see him is Chrismukkah. "says Summer hoped that's enough for Marissa/Alexis.

"Um sure Sum." says Marissa/Alexis disbelieve, "So anyway where did you go w Jodie?"

"Oh, she showed me a little café." says Summer. The quick answer showed Marissa/Alexis that Summer was hiding something and she know Summer to well. She will get her answer, she knows how to push it.

"So anything specific happened?" she ask and as she see Summer strange reaction she added "cheating on boyfriend?"

"No" says Summer, really too quickly. Now Marissa/Alexis know something happened.

"Oh my g-d, what happened?"

"Nothing I regret, even if I know I should." says Summer quietly and walked to a bench and sir down so Marissa/Alexis did. Alex recognize that the other girls are no longer walking behind them she turned around and ask, "Hey, girls are you coming?".

"Give us a few minutes, please?" says Marissa/Alexis. Alex recognize that something is wrong w Summer and turn to Jodie "Hey what do you think is wrong w Summer?" she ask.

"How should I know this." Jodie tries to sound as normal as she could, especially when she know what's going on w Summer. But for Alex it was too normal, "Jo what happened between you to?"

#Back to Marissa and Summer#

"Sum, talk to me…" Marissa/Alexis pleaded and was cut off from Summer.

"We almost kissed and I wanted to kiss her, still will. Oh I can't believe I would cheat on Cohen, but when I look at her there are butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe I have such a feeling for a girl or even not for Seth and never had. Coop what's wrong w me?" Summer says, just forgot that she called her Coop she started to cry.

"Sschh Sum. Nothing is wrong w you and btw do you talk about Jodie?" ask Marissa/Alexis and played dumb.

"'Course I talk about her. Coop when did you recognize that u fall in love w Alex and when u like her more than a friend should?" ask Summer, neither of them realize that Summer should not call her Coop.

"When I first laid my eyes on her." says Marissa/Alexis smiling.

"Than I'm sure it was love at first site for both of you, hu?" ask Summer smiling, that her best friend is happy.

"Yeah, anyway back to your problem. What do you wanna do now? I mean we live a together for a year or more." says Marissa/Alexis, worried about Summer.

"I don't know. I mean I love Cohen, but the feelings I have for Jodie is something that I never felt before. AND I like the feeling, it almost make me complete. But I'm afraid that she could only use me. I don't know her that well, to tell what she wants."

"Oh Sum come here." says Marissa/Alexis open her arms for Summer and hugged her tighly to comfort her,*Oh Sum, I had the same feeling for Alex in the beginning*"You have one year to get her know better or more" Marissa/Alexis added.

"But I can't cheat on Cohen, I don't wanna hurt him."

"I know Sum, so that means stay away from Jodie. I know it's not easy, I mean look at her, she's hot." Marissa/Alexis says a little smiling to make clear to Summer, that she should do something.

"Thanks, that really helps." says Summer sarcastic.

"Sorry, or you could… you know… bre…" Summer cut her off

"I know, but I don't know if I can do this. Now I know how scared you were when you started dating Alex."

"hmm…But don't make the same mistakes I did, I almost lost the love of my life. And I was single, that's different."

"So Alex is the one, hu?" asks Summer smiling.

"Yeah, I can't believe I fall head over heels for a girl. I mean when we're young we always dreamed of Prince Charming. But I have something better, my Princess Charming." says Marissa/Alexis smiles widely at the though of a life together w Alex.

"Yeah. Anyway I need a plan. How I figure out what I want?" ask Summer helpless.

"I don't know if you would like this and I think it's not fair to both of them…" says Marissa/Alexis after a little while of silence, but was cut off from Summer.

"Where's the point in you speech?" Summer ask

"MY Point is that you could wait 'til I'm finish before you interrupted me. I'm here to help you. So anyway my real point is that you could try it w Jodie; secretly I mean. So you can figure out what the right thing is for you. But maybe I repeat myself it's not fair to both of them."

"That means I would cheat on Cohen."

"Yeah, I already said it would not fair. But you don't wanna break up w him and u don't know what to do about your feelings for Jodie. So I mean when you don't have a better idea, then I think it could work."

"No I don't have a better idea. But do you think I should tell Jodie? Not that she finds out later and hate me." ask Summer, afraid that Jodie could hate her.

"Probably a good idea. Ok Sum sleep about it and we talk tomorrow about it again. But for now I need my bed, my legs are killing me."

"Not my fault. I told you take the crutches with you, but who didn't hear!?" says Summer and stands up.

"Ok, Ok, it's my fault. Now please help my up." Marissa/Alexis says as she realize that she can't stand up alone or walk.

#Mean time Alex and Jodie#

"_Jo what happened between you to?"_

"Summer and I almost kissed."

"What? You know…" begins Alex but Jodie cut her off

"I know she have a boyfriend. But I loose all my control when she's near me. g-d what happened to me? I never felt that before" says Jodie and added a little smiling, "sry Al."

"Sure thing, I know what you mean." says Alex and drift away in her toughs of Marissa.

"Ok, ok. Focus my problem…Summer Roberts. I'm so confused, when we're at the café she was holding my hand and only let go when we're sitting. Then back in our dormitory she pressed her whole body against my back, I think she knows that she has an affect on me. Then she put her hands on my waist and almost kissed my neck, after I felt her breath on my neck I turned to face her. Then it happens we leaned closer and we're inches away from each other and then you and Ma…Alexis ruined the moment. Damn I so wanna kiss her and more." Jodie explained her problem and the farther so goes so wider opened Alex her eyes in surprise.

"Woah, I'm speechless… Jodie Rodriguez you're already whipped and you're not dating her." says Alex and added with a smirk, "and sorry that Jane and I interrupted your little moment."

"How much I hate it when you're right! Urggghhhh, Anyway I'm tired I go to bed." says Jodie and turned to her room.

"Ok, good night and sweet dreams" says Alex smiling.

"You're not helping. Night" with that Jodie was in her room and Alex was waiting for Marissa/Alexis to tell her what Jodie said and ask her what Summer maybe said.

After a few minutes the door of the dormitory opened and Summer came in with Marissa/Alexis in her arms.

"Lex, come we're almost there." says Summer out of breath.

"Hey, what happened?" ask Alex worried and run to Marissa/Alexis and Summer for help.

"My legs are killing me, it was to much." says Marissa/Alexis, her voice full of pain.

"Come I'll take you to your room." says Alex and toke Marissa/Alexis in her arms.

"Jeez, thanks. I don't think I could hold her longer." says Summer exhausted

"Hey I'm bit fat. Right, hun?" says Marissa/Alexis and waited patiently for Alex to answer.

"Sure, baby." says Alex smiling.

"Hey" pouted Marissa/Alexis.

"Oh I was just kidding, you're perfect baby. I love you." says Alex her voice full of honestly.

"I love you too, honey." says Marissa/Alexis smiling.

"Ok, enough of this you two lovebirds. I'm going to bed, good night." says Summer.

"Yeah, good night and think about what I said." says Marissa/Alexis

"Good Night." says Alex and soon after Summer was in her room she added, "So baby let's get u to bed."

After Alex laid Marissa/Alexis down on her bed she asks,"What were 2 talking about?"

"Did Jodie tell u what happened?"

"Yeah, you mean the almost kiss?"

"hmm. In think Summer is gonna fall for Jodie, but she is afraid of hurting Seth."

"Interesting, anyway don't avoid my question."

"I'm not avoiding the question. I was just explaining my idea. Anyway don't be mad at me about my idea, ok?" ask Marissa/Alexis and Alex studied her face unsure of what would be the idea.

"Ok, I...promise." answered Alex

"Ok. Maybe she can figure out what her feelings are towards Jodie, when she would date her. She will talk about it with Jodie and before you say anything I know it's not fair to Jodie or Seth. But that's was the only thing tat came to my mind and Summer had nothing better in her mind." explained Marissa/Alexis.

"So that means she should use her to figure out if she's gay?" ask Alex.

Alex could not believe what she heard when Marissa/Alexis says yes, deep inside it hurt like hell *What if she does the same thing with me?* she asks herself. Marissa/Alexis saw in Alex eyes hurt and regretted what she just said.

"Honey, don't think this. I didn't use you and you know that. I Love you, hun always have and always will." she says and pulls Alex as close as possible.

"I know, I was just afraid." says Alex and kisses Marissa/Alexis.

After a while they pull apart and Alex says, "I Love you too, baby."

"Back to our topic, do u think Jodie would say yes?"

"I think yeah, she's whipped and she knows it." says Alex laughing.

"You're unbelievable." says Marissa/Alexis laughing too.

"Hmm, I know." says Alex arrogant.

"Alex?"

"Yeah"

"Can you stay here tonight *maybe forever*?" Marissa/Alexis smiles sweetly as she asks Alex and looked like a puppy dog. She knows Alex can't resist her face puppy dog face and smiled even wider when she hears Alex answer.

"Sure, baby. You know I can't say no to you. I'll be right back." says Alex and left w a kiss.

Few minutes later Alex came back to Marissa/Alexis room and smiled when she see that Marissa/Alexis cuddled w her bear. Alex scooted next to Marissa/Alexis and immediately Marissa/Alexis put her arms around Alex and pull her closer.

"Good Night."

"Night Baby." Before they fall asleep they kissed. Both of them smiled, because they know that's the best night since a long time.

So here is the next chap, sry for the wait hope u like it.

For any mistakes I'm sorry -.-


End file.
